1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and video decoding in which transformation between a spatial domain and a transformation domain is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size. In the conventional video codec, video data is encoded and decoded by performing transformation and inverse transformation on macroblocks by using blocks each having the same size.